


Climbing Out A Window (or how Steve met Bucky)

by marvelfan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward meeting, Bar, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fist Fights, Kissing, M/M, Stalking, bucky had a bad date, steve needs a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was on a date with a creepy guy. He needed to escape so we went to the bathroom to crawl out the window. Steve walks in and finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky fic. It came from a Tumblr prompt about AU ideas. Comment if you want. If I missed anything in the tags just let me know. Thanks!

All Steve Rogers wanted to do was to g to the bathroom to release the alcohol he had in his system. He'd gone to the bar to relax after a particularly trying day. But as luck would have it, he saw some man trying to get out of the bathroom window when he walked inside the bar's bathroom. "Um, hello"?

Bucky Barnes turned around to find an extremely good looking, built, blond god standing behind him looking at him like he was confused. "Hi. Um... Hi".

Steve, still trying to figure out what was happening decided to answer the beautiful brunet that was before him. "Hi. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing"?

It took Bucky a second to figure out what the blond meant, then reality hit him. "Oh, God. Yeah, um... I'm on a date with this creepy dude and I'm trying to escape. Do you mind helping me through the window? I know, it's a weird question to ask, but like I said, he's creepy".

"You could always use the door ya know".

"I could, but I don't want him to see me leaving and following me. Again, creepy".

"Ah, I see". Steve starred at him for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. Here was this beautiful brunet who was trying to escape a bad date by climbing through a window, and Steve couldn't think of anything else than to lend a hand. "Did you drive here or is someone picking you up"?

"Ugh, I drove with him unfortunately". Bucky almost never drives with someone to a date, but his roommate needed his car. "I'll just hail a cab when I get out or walk".

"I could drive you if you needed it. Save your money - cabbies are expensive, even in Brooklyn". The need to go to the bathroom escaped Steve for the time being. He was too caught up in helping this stranger. His crappy day just got a bit brighter.

"Um, sure. If you don't mind. I live about 10 blocks away or so". Bucky couldn't believe that this blond godlike man was willing to drive him back to his apartment. "So... help me through the window and I'll meet you outside"?

For the first time all day, Steve laughed. He couldn't help it. This whole situation was insane, yet he was all aboard. "Okay. I'll help you through and meet you outside". Steve went over and held out his hands around his knees, offering this man a boost. "On the count of three. Ready? One. Two. Three". And with that, Bucky made his way through the window and out to safety. Steve couldn't believe that just happened. He quickly went to the bathroom, paid his tab, and then went outside to find the mystery man. He saw the man waiting for him just by the curb. He took a moment to really take in his feature, and god was he beautiful. 'What I wouldn't give to get my lips on - no, shut up Steve. Stop thinking like that. You just met him'. "Um, hi".

"Hi. Thank you again for helping me. I'm Bucky by the way".

Steve shot him his best smile, the kind of smile that could light up the night sky. "I'm Steve, and it's no problem at all. My car is just around the corner. Let's go and I'll give you a ride". With that, they headed to Steve's car.

Bucky still couldn't believe this. Of all the people to find him in the bathroom, this gorgeous blond with incredibly blue eyes did. They got into his car and Bucky gave him his address.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
The ride over to Bucky's place was fairly quiet. Neither man wanted to seem overt in their attraction to the other. Steve pulled up right outside Bucky's apartment building. "We're here".

Bucky didn't want Steve to go yet, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. "Do you, um, maybe want to come upstairs? I took you away from the bar and I figured you could probably use a drink or something". He can't remember the last time he was this nervous asking a guy up to his room.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, why not". He parked the car and they went up to Bucky's apartment. Steve could really use a drink, which was why he agreed to going Bucky's place. It is just an added bonus that Steve finds him incredibly attractive. They rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and after Bucky fumbled with his keys, he eventually unlocked his door and ushered Steve inside. 

"So, this is my place. Have a seat on the couch and I'll bring ya a beer in". Steve went to the couch and sat down. He took in all the details he could of the place. It wasn't the nicest of apartments but it certainly wasn't the worst. The furniture was probably a couple of years old and there were a few paintings on the wall. 'If he's into art, I might just jump him here and now' he thought. Bucky retuned a moment later with two cold beers.

"So, I recognize how awkward this situation is. You found me trying to escape a bad date out of a window in a bar. And then I get in the car with you, a complete stranger, and then invite you up to my place".

"I think that sums it up nicely, yes". Steve couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped his throat. "It must look bad from where you're sitting too. Some guy finds you in the bathroom trying to escape. Offers a complete stranger a ride home and then agrees to go up to his apartment for drinks".

"Never thought of it like that, I guess. You make a point though. We're both weirdo's".

"Cheers to that. So Bucky, tell me about yourself. This way we won't be weird strangers".

"Oh, uh, sure. Let's see. I'm 28 years old. I teach self-defense classes with my roommate and our friend that the gym they own. I'm single and gay. And I apparently like to ask good looking blonds up to my apartment. How about you, mystery Steve".

Steve genuinely laughed at his response. Gosh he liked this guy. "Mystery? I'm not much of a mystery. I'm 27 years old. I was born and raised in Brooklyn, still live here too. I'm an artist. I do paintings and drawings, and sometimes freelance with tattoos. I am single and gay as well. And I apparently like to accept offers from beautiful brunet men who ask me up to their apartment". He was blushing at that last part.

Bucky gave him his trademark cocky smirk, like he knew this guy was going to end up in his bed tonight and hopefully for many nights after. "It's nice to officially meet you Steve".  
"It's nice to officially meet you too, Bucky".

Bucky scooted closer to Steve on the couch, giving the other man plenty of time to turn away or get up if he was uncomfortable with his advances. He didn't have much time to think about it because Steve leaned in and kissed him. Bucky practically melted at the other man's touch. He could feel Steve's hand on his face while his other hand was feeling Bucky's chest through his shirt. 

Steve lightly pushed Bucky down so he was laying on the couch with Steve straddling him, never breaking their kiss in the process. They stayed there like that for another fifteen minutes, just kissing and feeling each other. Bucky started to unbutton Steve's jeans and unzip them. Steve pulled up from kissing Bucky only to remove his shirt and Bucky's shirt. Each man took in the other's physique, noting how toned the other was. Bucky practically growled at the sight. "God, you are beautiful Steve".

"Right back at ya, Buck". Bucky pushed Steve's pants down the rest of the way and Steve managed to kick them off of his feet. Bucky palmed Steve through his boxers and could feel him getting hard at the touch. "Look how hard you're getting for me Steve. You're so turned on". 

Steve gasped as Bucky palmed him. He wanted him so badly. Steve made quick work of Bucky's pants and mirrored Bucky's actions by stroking his length through Bucky's boxers. "Fuck. Yes, I'm turned on. I want your mouth on me. I want you to take my whole cock in your mouth and suck until I'm so close. Then I'm going to fuck you so hard into this couch that there will be a permanent indent on it".

Bucky almost came right on the spot. He loved dirty talk, and it sounded especially dirty coming from Steve's mouth. "Oh fuck yes". He sat up and switched their positions, so Steve was laying on the couch and Bucky straddling him. Bucky removed Steve's boxers and then his. He had to stop to admire Steve's cock - it was beautiful and long. He wondered if he'd be able to fit it all in his mouth. Only one way to find out, he thought. He licked his lips and took Steve into his mouth.

"Oh my god, Buck. You feel so good right now". Steve fisted Bucky's hair in his hands as the other man bobbed up and down, circling the tip of Steve's cock on his way up. Before he knew it, Bucky deep throated him, able to take his entire length that way. "Oh my god... Bu... Bucky. Please".

Bucky gave him a few more sucks before Steve was grabbing his head and pulling him up for a kiss. "It should be illegal for your mouth to be able to that. Now, I'm going to make good on my word. Lay down".

Bucky did what he was told. He laid down and Steve quickly removed his boxers. His cock sprung free and Steve was basically salivating at the sight. He gripped Bucky's length and began to stroke it. "Mmmm. You like that, huh. You like jerking you off, don't you". Bucky let out a wanton moan, not being able to help it.

"Yes. Fuck yes I like it".

Common sense and good judgment dawned on Steve. "Do you have condoms"?

"Top drawer in my dresser. Second room on the left".

"Don't move". Steve quickly made his way to Bucky's bedroom to retrieve the condom and a bottle of lube. If it were any other time, he would take a moment to actually look at the room and appreciate the detail. But right now, he had a gorgeous naked man on the couch waiting to be thoroughly fucked. He returned a minute later and resumed his position on top on Bucky. "I'm going to make this so good for you".

Bucky let out another moan. How could he have gotten so lucky that it was this man who turned up in the bathroom. Any further thought was cut off by the feeling of Steve's index finger entering his hole. "Fuck!"

Steve worked his finger slowly into Bucky's hole. He had to open him up a bit before his dick would ever fit in there. He added another finger and started scissoring, opening Bucky further and further. "You're so tight. You feel so good". Steve added a third finger, working his fingers in and out, around and around. He found Bucky's prostate and hit it, making brunet buck his hips and cry out. "That's right. I want to hear you. I want to hear every moan and scream that you have as I fuck you into this couch". Steve removed his fingers and rolled the condom on. He applied a generous amount of lube to his aching dick before he positioned himself and slammed into Bucky.

"FUCK! Oh fuck Steve"!

"That's right, Buck. God you're so tight". He moved his hips back and forth, slamming into Bucky each time. He kept up his relenting pace, not slowing down. His cock eventually found Bucky's prostate, hitting it and making Bucky scream with pleasure. "You're doing so good, Buck. So good". He kept his pace, and he began to stroke Bucky's cock as he thrust in and out of him.

Bucky was practically drooling from pleasure. He hadn't had sex in about two months and was convulsing so quickly with Steve. "Please. Oh God. Please Steve".

"You're so beautiful Buck. Come for me Bucky". Steve flicked his wrist on Bucky's dick, and that was all Bucky needed. He shouted as he came into Steve's hand. Steve stroked him through his orgasm and continued to thrust into Bucky. He gave four more hard, fast thrusts before he was coming in Bucky. He stilled himself as the last bit of come trickled out. He rested his weight on Bucky, his cock still inside of him.

"That was amazing". He was panting as Steve laid on top of him. Neither one wanting to move yet.

""Right back at ya, Buck" he said, sounding out of breath. Steve kissed Bucky and pulled out of him. "I'll be right back". He made his way to Bucky's bathroom to dispose of his condom. He returned with a towel to clean themselves up with. "I hope you don't mind I grabbed one of your towels".

"No, not at all. Thank you". Bucky took the towel and cleaned himself first before handing it to Steve for him to do the same. "Well, I am tired after being thoroughly fucked. If you're not the type of guy to leave after sex, you are more than welcome to stay the night".

"Are you sure. I don't want to put you out or anything".

"No worries. You won't be putting anyone out. My roommate won't be home until late tomorrow, so no worries about him".

"Well, if you're sure. I am pretty tired".

"Then it's settled". Bucky got up and grabbed Steve's hand. "Come on. Beds this way". He led him to his room where they fell asleep together. Steve curled around Bucky, and Bucky appreciated the way Steve held him close as they slept. Neither could believe the way their night turned out, but neither of them was complaining about it.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve experience what is typically the awkward morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this chapter at the request of RainGirl696. Per the request, I'm going to add two more chapters after this to make it a complete story. The chapters are short but cute and that's okay.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!
> 
> (Un-beta'd, so any mistakes are mine)

Bucky expected the dreaded morning after to be awkward and horrible like it usually is with whoever he has a one night stand with. What he did not expect was Steve being up and cooking breakfast in his boxers in Bucky's kitchen with Clint, his roommate, sitting at the counter drinking coffee as the two have a conversation.

"Mornin' guys," he mumbles as he shuffles into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Last night was fun but Steve quite literally fucked all the energy out of him.

"Morning. You're friend Steve here made me breakfast."

"That was mighty nice of him Clint, but he better have made me breakfast. We're the ones who fucked after all."

Steve threw his head back in a deep laugh, almost dropping the pan of eggs that was in his hand. "Oh God, Buck, so dramatic. I made you breakfast. Sit down."

"I gotta go meet Nat, but you two fuck heads have fun."

"Bye Clint," Bucky shouts as he watches Clint leave the apartment to go get his ass kicked by Natasha.

"So," Steve drawls him back to the current moment, "tell me about the creepy guy last night."

"Ugghhh, Stevie. He was horrible. His name was Brock - I should have know just by that. He was a total douchebag, talked about himself the whole time, super pushy, judgmental, basically an ass."

"Sounds like a real creep. I'm glad you were able to escape through the window."

"Me too, Stevie, me too." Bucky grinned as he heard a moan leave Steve's mouth. "You like that? Like whenever I call you Stevie?"

"God yes," he breathed out, getting turned on and wanting to have sex with him right then and there.

"Mmm, good to know for later. So Stevie, what are you going to do today?"

"You if you'll let me." Steve looks so innocent with him biting his bottom lip and batting those beautiful eyelashes.

This time it is Bucky's turn to let out a huge laugh. "Oh my God, Steve! Yes, you can definitely do me later." It took him a minute to be able to quiet down his laughter before continuing. "But, I was hoping that you might want to just lounge around and watch movies with me and order Chinese takeout?"

"Are you asking me out on a stay-in-date," he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, yes I am Steve."

"I would be a fool not to accept. Of course I'll stay."

Steve finished making Bucky breakfast and the two spent all day cuddled up on the couch switching between Disney movies and corny action films. They spent the whole time talking and getting to know one another (they did just meet last night).

"Hey Buck," Steve asks as the credits roll from the last movie.

"Yeah Steve?"

"Would you uh, maybe wanna, you know, go out with me sometime? Like on a real date?"

Bucky looked at Steve with such awe and amazement. He might have only met this man last night, but he knows in this moment that he is completely smitten with Steve.

"Yeah, Steve, I'd love to."

"Great! How um, how does tomorrow night work?"

As much as Bucky would love to, he has recurring Sunday night plans with Clint and Natasha. "I can't tomorrow night, but uh, how about Monday?"

Steve smiles so bright Bucky thinks he could challenge the sun.

"Monday is perfect." _Just like you_ he wants to say but doesn’t.  Steve glances at the clock on the wall and realizes what time it is. The look does not go unnoticed by Bucky.

"You got a hot date or somethin'?"

He can feel his cheeks burning red from his embarrassment. "I, what, no. Not a date. My roommate and I promised our friend that we'd go to her show and support her." His cheeks are flushed and he's swaying on his feet, torn between wanting to stay and supporting his friend. Peggy would dissect him in the worst possible ways if he didn't show.

"No problem," he says, moving over on the couch to straddle Steve and placing a hot, deep kiss on his lips, licking into his mouth as a promise for what's to come on Monday.

"Oh God, Bucky. If you keep doing that I'm never gonna go."

Bucky pushed himself off of Steve and stood with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Well then, I guess we better wait till Monday then, huh punk?"

Steve groans in frustration as he stands to gather his stuff. "Until Monday." He kisses Bucky one last time before leaving the beautiful brunette he met last night. _Wow, that was only last night_. Steve feels like he's known his man since childhood. He has a smile plastered on his face for the rest of the night, unable to stop thinking about Bucky. _Only two days_ , he keeps telling himself. He can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks are smitten with one another. Can't wait to see what date night brings their way.


	3. That Feeling When...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go on their first date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the last one, but it's cute and I like it.
> 
> Again, it's un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy reading!

He had been feeling like he was being followed way all day, ever since he arrived at the tattoo parlor. He drew up designs for four different people today and each time he had his back to the window, the hairs on his neck stood with the feeling of being watched. Needless to say he was creeped the fuck out by the time he left Thor's parlor.

Normally Steve would have gone straight home to shower and change clothes before meeting Bucky for their date, but he did not feel comfortable leading a possible stalker back to his apartment. Pulling out his phone, Steve decides to dial Sam for some help.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam. Question for you. Can I come over to your place and get ready for my date tonight?"

"Any reason why your apartment isn't good enough?"

"My apartment is just fine, it's just I think I've been followed all day. I don't know why, but ever since I got to Thor's today, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone's been watching me. It's creepy."

"And you want to have the creeper stalk you all the way to my place. You owe me, Rogers."

"Thank you, Sam. Be there in fifteen."

Steve hung up and put his phone away, making sure to quickly scan his eyes over his surroundings looking for anyone out of place. Nothing. Instead of walking the two miles to get to Sam's, Steve hailed a cab, hoping to shake whoever was watching him.

\--

"You look fine. Stop checking yourself out in the mirror."

"I don't want to look 'fine', I want to look great. It's my first date with him asshat, and I want it to go perfectly." Bucky fixes his hair to look like he just woke up but put no effort into looking good, when in reality, he spent an hour on it.

"Dude, you've known him for like three days. Chill. He helped you escape out a window from a bad date. If that didn't scare him away than your hair won't." Clint turned around and went back to eating cereal on the couch. "Where you guys going anyways?"

"Why," he asks, poking his head out of the door. "Does Natasha plan on crashing our date?"

"No, she just worries about you is all, especially after creepy dude the other night."

"Tell her I'll be fine and that Steve seems like a really nice guy."

"Whatever."

Bucky finishes getting ready and leaves to go meet Steve for their first official date. God he feels like a teenager with how giddy and excited he is.

\--

Steve is pacing nervously waiting for Bucky to arrive at the restaurant. They agreed to meet outside and go in together, but Steve was at least smart enough to put their names down on the list so a table would be ready for them. He quickly glances at his phone, smiling when he reads the text ' _look up silly_ '. He complies and there his breath about leaves his body. Bucky is there in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket looking like a James Dean imposter.

"Wow. You're perfect," he whispered before suddenly realizing he said that out loud. "I mean you look perfect, you look good. Really good. Please shut me up."

Bucky's laugh was like music to Steve's ears. "I like you talking. Flattery will get you everywhere, Stevie. And you don't look so bad yourself."

Steve was full on blushing and for once thankful he had his clothes on so Bucky couldn't see how far down his blush actually goes.

"So I, uh, got us a table. It should be ready."

"Great, I'm starving. Let's go."

Steve's smile grew even wider as Bucky laced his hand with Steve's. His hand felt warm and safe against Steve's, and Steve practically melted at the thought.

The two enjoyed a nice Italian dinner together, getting to know each other better and discussing what they did on Saturday and Sunday. Bucky described hanging out with Clint and Natasha on Saturday and what those two are like. Bucky also told Steve to beware of a small red-headed woman that looks like she could kill with her pinky, which managed to get a laugh out of Steve. Steve told Bucky how Peggy's show went and how he felt like he was being watched all day. That actually made Bucky worry a little and immediately pulled out his phone to text Natasha if she followed Steve at all. Thankfully she replied with a  quick 'no' and the two men continued on with their date.

As soon as the two walked out of the restaurant, Bucky looked horrified.

"Oh my God, hide me," he said, moving to duck behind the big bulking mass that is Steve.

"What? What's wrong?" Steve was immediately on edge and looking at the surroundings for anything that could make Bucky duck behind him.

"There, across the street. That is the creepy guy from the other night. Ya know, the guy I crawled out a window to get away from."

Steve spotted the man and the hairs on his neck stood up. That was him. Steve remembered that guy came into Thor's earlier today and then was sitting outside the coffee shop across the street when he left. It hit Steve that this is why he felt like he was being followed all day, because he was.

"Bucky, I think he's been following me all day. I don't know how he knows about me or where you lived or anything."

"Maybe we should call the police."

"No. I'm going over to talk to him. Stay here." And with that, Steve was swiftly moving across the street right up to the dark haired man who looked slightly off put that Steve was headed his way.

"Listen guy, I don't know what your problem is, but Bucky doesn't want to see you and neither do I. Stop following us or I'm going to call the police."

"That little bitch ran out on our date the other night. He owes me an apology. Maybe a good fuck would help too."

"You're not going anywhere near him. Maybe if you weren't such a creep he wouldn't have ran out. If you ever come near him or me again, you will regret it." Steve turned around and started to walk away and saw Bucky running over to him. Steve was immediately spun around and sucker-punched. He regained his wits and tackled Brock to the ground, throwing punches left and right at the other man. Bucky was there moments later pulling Steve off the bloodied man and pushing him away.

"Steve stop. He's not worth it. Just come with me." Bucky could see fire in Steve's eyes and knew Steve probably could beat the other man to an even worse bloody pulp, but he doesn't want his boyfriend to get in trouble. "Look at me, Stevie. There you go. He's not worth it. And I think the asshole," Bucky said as he turned to look at Brock, "knows not to ever mess with us ever again. And if he does, we'll call the police and have him arrested. Come on Stevie, let's get outta here and enjoy the rest of our date."

Steve begrudgingly went with Bucky, still upset at what Brock said to him about what he wanted from Bucky. Steve had always had a temper and a righteous attitude since he was little. He doesn't like bullies no matter what form they take. He got into so many fights as a kid that he was kicked out of multiple schools for sticking up for what was right. It's honestly a miracle that he was never put in juvenile detention for all those fights in middle school and high school. At least in grade school they put him in detention or time-out. He must have still been upset because he doesn't remember stopping and getting ice cream with Bucky, but he looks down and has a half-eaten cone in his hand as they are climbing the steps to Bucky's apartment.

"I'm sorry," he blurts out.

Bucky turns to look at him while he opens the door. "For what?"

"If I scared you or upset you earlier. And for getting into a fight, and for not talking the whole way here. Basically sorry for a bad date."

"You didn't scare me. I was in the army for four years - trust me, you're a peach compared to that. And I'm pretty sure that guy had it coming. He did sucker punch you after all. It was kinda nice seeing you beat him up, defending my honor and the likes. Very noble. As far as dates go, not the worse. And," he says, pulling Steve into his apartment, closing the door and pushing the blond against it, "you can always ask me out on another date, and then another date, and another date after that and so forth. We can have as many dates as you want."

Steve slammed their mouths together, kissing like this was the last time he was ever going to see Bucky. It was rough and passionate and both loved it. "Bed. Now."

Steve let himself be pulled along to Bucky's room before pushing the other man down on the bed. "I want to fuck you so badly. Please."

"Yes, please, now," was all Bucky could manage to say. He was so far gone and so hard in his jeans that all he could think of was Steve slamming into him and fucking him hard.

Steve undressed in record time and proceeded to undress Bucky in the same fashion. He grabbed the lube from inside the nightstand next to the bed and quickly lubed his fingers up before shoving two into Bucky. He opened the brunette as fast as possible while still making sure to do it properly, all while kissing Bucky with as much as passion and fire as earlier.

Bucky rocked his hips and moaned and grunted until Steve got the idea to remove his fingers and actually use his dick. Bucky cried out as soon as Steve entered him, setting a fast rocking pace. It was hot and sloppy, but Bucky didn't care. Steve was actually fucking him and kissing him all over. Life was perfect. Bucky came all over his and Steve's stomach as Steve thrusts four more times before coming. They panted and laid there until their cum started to dry.

"I'll get the towel," the blonde announced as he slowly rolled off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He returned with a hot wash cloth and wiped them both down.

Steve laid back down beside Bucky and curled up next to the other man. "Mmmhmm, thank you for this."

Bucky snorted, unable to help himself at actually being thanked for sex. "Anytime, Stevie. Thank you. That was perfect."

"Can we cuddle like this all night?"

"We can stay like this for as long as you want, Stevie."

"Thanks. I like cuddling after sex and in general. Cuddling is great."

Bucky made sure to wrap his arms even tighter around the blonde who attached himself like a spider monkey to Bucky.

"I like cuddling too." After a few minutes of laying there silently, Bucky broke the seal. "Hey Steve. Can I ask you a question?"

"Pretty sure you just did."

"Punk."

"Jerk. You can ask me anything you want Buck."

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Steve shifted his head so that he was staring into Bucky's eyes. "Yes, I do." He leaned up to kiss Bucky before snuggling back down against his chest.

"We are officially boyfriends." Bucky was practically humming with excitement.

"For our first act as boyfriends, I vote we cuddle and sleep." Steve pressed soft kisses along Bucky's chest where his head was, happy that they are official.

"I agree. Sleep tight, Stevie."

"Mmph, you too Buck."

Steve and Bucky slept the whole night away cuddled together with their limbs intertwined. They fit together like two puzzle pieces made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go for these two! How will their story end?


	4. Will Thy Bucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks Bucky a very important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to sort of end the fic with. Thank you all again for reading, commenting, and giving kudos.

Steve and Bucky have been dating for four beautiful months now. Their relationship has only gone up since that fateful day Steve helped Bucky escape out of a bathroom window. Since they met, Steve has introduced Bucky to his best friend Sam, and Bucky has introduced Steve to Natasha. They have all become great friends and it feels natural to be around each other, like they've known each other all their lives.

It is Steve's turn to take Bucky out on a date, and he decided to take him to the New York Hall of Science. Bucky off-handedly mentioned a month ago that he enjoys science fiction novels and learning about science in general. Steve of course filed that information in his 'all things Bucky loves' mental folder for later use. Well, later is today. Steve also wanted to do something special for Bucky. He thinks it's time they take their relationship to the next level.

Bucky is completely oblivious to anything Steve has planned. He is enjoying all the science around him and not really paying attention to Steve. Honestly, he's like an excited little kid getting to go on a fieldtrip to his favorite place on Earth. He loves the Scattered Light exhibit, the New Mar's Rover exhibit, and the Going Places exhibit.

Steve has been thinking about doing this for just about a month now. He and Bucky are practically joined at the hip in their free time (although they do stuff separately as well), but why not make it official?

Bucky is staring at the presentation about light when Steve shifts on his feet beside him, gathering the courage to finally ask his boyfriend. He notices a shift in stance and looks over at Steve, who looks nervous as ever.

_Oh my God. What is happening. What did I do? Did I ignore him too much?_

"James Buchanan Barnes, we have been dating for four months now. I love you so much. Would you do me the honor of moving in with me?"

Bucky is speechless. He thought he did something wrong, but it turns out Steve just wants him to move in with him.

"Yes, of course! Are you kidding me? Of course I'll move in with you. I love you so much, Stevie."

Bucky's lease is ending next month and he hasn't renewed it yet, but now he has no reason to. He is going to move in with Steve.

 _Oh my God, I'm so happy_.

"I love you too, Buck," Steve says as he pulls Bucky in for a kiss. He doesn't care if people are staring. He loves his boyfriend and can't wait for him to move in next month.

They spend another two hours at the museum, holding hands and stealing kisses when they feel like it.

\--

Bucky and Steve decided to tell all their friends at once the day after the museum trip. Natasha immediately decided that there would be a "moving-in-together" party once the day finally comes, which is where they are right now - in Steve and Bucky's new apartment, enjoying the fruits of their labor once they finally got Bucky all moved in.

Sam, Natasha, and Clint are on the couch while Steve and Bucky are sharing a love seat. They are eating a delicious pepperoni pizza and drinking beers while enjoying each other's company.

Steve honestly couldn't be more happy. He has everything he wants sitting on his lap. Before Bucky, there wasn't really anyone special in Steve's life (romantically speaking). He and Peggy dated for about two months before they both decided it would be best if they were just friends, which was completely fine with him. Steve started doubting he would meet anyone until that day he walked into a bathroom and found a man trying to climb out a window. He knew in that moment that the brunette was special, he just never expected anything as great as this to come of it.

Bucky feels the same way Steve does. He's sitting on the other man's lap, looking around the room smiling as he is surrounded by the people who mean the most to him. He has his all his friends here celebrating this new part of his life. Nothing could be better. Bucky thanks his lucky stars each day that it was Steve who found him in that bathroom and not someone else. Bucky thinks this is the happiest he has ever been, and he couldn't be more grateful. He loves everyone here, and he loves that he is finally with the person he was meant to be with.

\--

Later that night when Sam, Clint, and Nat leave to let them have some "alone time" (aka, let's get out of here so they can christen their "new" place together), Bucky is cuddled up in bed with Steve. And yes, they did have amazing "we just moved in together sex".

"Hey, Buck?"

"Yeah, Stevie?"

"I'm really glad you climbed out that window."

Bucky snuggles closer to Steve, smiling as he thinks back to the day he saw the gorgeous blond in the bathroom as he was trying to escape from a bad date.

"Me too, Stevie. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh, I bet some of you thought Steve was going to propose. Sorry that this chapter probably seemed rushed. I knew that I wanted Steve to ask Bucky to move in, but I really didn't know how it was going to play out or how long the chapter would be. Either way, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic.


End file.
